


[ZodJor-El][Smallville]天涯

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, ZodJor-El
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 正当青年谢顶的Jor-El，尚还在为挽救自己岌岌可危的发际线而奋斗的时候，他遇到了一个青年，一个剑锋毕露的战士，二人一见如故、相谈甚欢，成为忘年交。是Zod。虽然那时Jor-El看起来好像已经五十多岁了，其实实际上他才不到三十岁。果然科研让人头秃。
Relationships: Dru-Zod & Jor-El, Dru-Zod/Jor-El, Jor-El & Zod, Jor-El/Zod
Series: Smallville 同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[ZodJor-El][Smallville]天涯

[ZodJor-El][Smallville]天涯  
Utilize  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Jor-El/Zod  
人渣预警。毕竟这版Jor-El大约90%的时间里都拿的反派剧本，跟其他版本悲天悯人的形象不一样。  
为了行文需要，乱编了Jor-El和Zod俩人相遇前的身份。  
话说，按演员看，这版Jor-El演过就是比Zod大吧？虽然按照剧情时间线看，Jor-El是在五年内从小鲜肉变成了老头子。  
话说，Zod和Jor-El的cp，是不是可以叫Zor-El？Zor-El一脸问号：哥你咋回事？？  
顺便，说句题外话：第九季那堆氪星人克隆（包括Zod克隆），最开始因为被Jor-El处理过球体所以没有超能力；后来克隆Zod从Clark的血液里获得了超能力，自此追着Clark叫兄弟；后来第十季里，克隆Zod与老Zod幻影融合后，依旧追着Clark叫兄弟。所以，Zod如果你叫Clark兄弟的话，那么你该叫他爹Jor-El什么呢？嘿嘿。

天涯  
氪星。  
仓皇逃窜回氪星，装作无事发生，虽然心仍有余悸，不过还算步入正轨。  
Jor-El接受了父亲的安排，按部就班搞科研，一切有条不紊，络续硕果累累。  
虽然，很快秃白头。

正当青年谢顶的Jor-El，尚还在为挽救自己岌岌可危的发际线而奋斗的时候，他遇到了一个青年，一个剑锋毕露的战士，二人一见如故、相谈甚欢，成为忘年交。  
是Zod。  
虽然那时Jor-El看起来好像已经五十多岁了，其实实际上他才不到三十岁。  
果然科研让人头秃。

适时，Jor-El刚研制出一种强大能源，正欲研究用以民生。  
而此时，Zod提议，此物若能制成武器，定能无坚不摧。  
Jor-El否决了。  
不过，Zod倒也没有再逼迫Jor-El，他只是。。。一如既往地不定时探望，闲时打打下手跑跑腿，毫无怨言。  
Jor-El自觉亏欠，于是邀Zod择日小聚，以作慰藉。  
是日，Zod欣然赴约，二人把酒言欢，岂不快哉！

然而，次日当Jor-El从不同寻常的宿醉中悠然苏醒之时，他震惊地发现：他正与Zod赤裸交缠、玉体横陈、水乳交融。  
难道他们？！！  
是时，Zod醒来了。  
惊骇不已的Zod强作镇定，忍辱含泪，颓然离去。  
就当做。。。什么都没有发生过。

只是，这怎么可能？！

自觉有愧的Jor-El，为了弥补自己的过错，为了补偿，他最终还是将自己研究的成果，制成武器，赠予Zod。  
而Zod也不负所托，凭此在战场上一鸣惊人、一炮而红，并以此为敲门砖，赢得其上司赏识；再加上其出色的军事才华，很快平步青云、扶摇直上，出任少校，乃至成为将军。  
Jor-El的科研成果亦是丰硕傲人，很快著作等身，硕果累累，最终成为了氪星首席科学家。

他们还是最好的朋友。  
一起携手合作并肩建设氪星家园，配合捕获星际罪犯投入幻影空间，珠联璧合、相得益彰。  
一切有条不紊。  
至于那件事，谁都没有再提及过。

直到——  
铸成大错的Zod，被毁去肉身，投入幻影空间。  
也正是那时，Jor-El才知道，其实Zod，从始至终一直都在利用自己。  
从初识至相交，甚至那一夜痴缠，都是Zod着意设计的。  
不过，虽然道已不同，他，仍视他为朋友。  
他也是。  
只是。。。道不同。

昏天又暗地  
忍不住的流星  
烫不伤被冷藏  
一颗死心  
苦苦的追寻  
茫茫然失去  
可爱的  
可恨的  
多可惜  
梦中的梦中  
梦中人的梦中  
梦不到被吹散  
往事如风  
空空的天空  
容不下笑容  
伤神的  
伤人的  
太伤心  
挥别的种种  
挥不去的种种  
毁不了被淹没  
一往情深  
忍已无可忍  
恨不得别人  
害人的  
迷人的  
痴情人  
何必想  
何必问  
何处是我家  
爱也罢  
恨也罢  
算了吧  
问天涯  
望断了天涯  
赢得了天下  
输了  
——任贤齐《天涯》


End file.
